undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
The Icon
Dan Buster better know as The Icon is a professional wrestler from the world of CAW, he is currently signed to ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling), WCA (Wrestling Championship Attitude), & FPW (Final Point Wrestling). He is a former World Heavyweight Champion in ELW. ELW (Nowadays) Debut, Various Feuds, Injury, Return and Triple Crown Winner The Icon made his ELW debut in a winning effort over Tommy Kazarian. He had a short feud with Jason Cage emerging victorious from that feud. Later was drafted to SmackDown and won the Intercontinental Championship but would only hold the title for 2 weeks but had to leave the title vacant due to injury caused by Tar. At The Great American Bash, Icon made his return by saving Jason Cage from a post-match assult by Tar. At Summerslam, Icon was victorious over Tar in a Steel Cage match. At Survivor Series, Team Lula (Lula, The Icon and Alex) won the Traditional Survivor Series match by defeating Team Tar (Tar, John Justify and Mark Mattews). At Armageddon, he teamed with Alex to defeated Mark Mattews and John Justify to become the new Tag Team Champions. While his reign both had problems between the team. At No Way Out, they lost the titles and parted ways to focus on their single's careers. At WrestleMania 1, he competed in the Money in the Bank ladder match but lost to X-Ray, also participated in the match Alex, Billy Roe, AX, John Justifly. At Judgment Day, Icon earned to be the #1 contender to the World Title. At One Night Stand, Icon would go on to defeat Bison for the World Heavyweight Championshipthis being his first world title and was the first ELW Triple Crown winner. Feud with AJ Reyes Icon started a rivalry with Alex that lasted a long time. Icon held the title for a month until he lost the title at The Great American Bash to Alex. They had a large number of matches each other until Survivor Series where he could regain the title again. He would defeat Alex again in a TLC match and retain the title at TLC. At Royal Rumble, losing it the title to Angus. On the same night, entered to the Royal Rumble match with the entry #30 and winning the match after eliminating Tar. At WrestleMania Zero, Icon would go on to beat Alex to become World Heavyweight Champion. At Judgment Day, he lost the title against Alex in a Ladder match. At The Bash, Icon regain the title in a steel cage match by defeating Alex, where if Icon lost, should go to RAW. On the same night, lost it the title to Caesar Dan. Icon was attacked by Dan with a led pipe before the match for the World Title. On the first episode, he faced AJ Reyes in a losing effort. At Money In The Bank, he was the special guest referee the match for the World Heavyweight Championship beetwen AJ Reyes and the champion Caesar Dan, costing Reyes the match after hit him with the title. After the match, he attacked Dan with the title but was AKOed by Reyes. WCA (2014-present) It was reported that The Icon had signed a contract with WCA (Wrestling Championship Attitude). The Icon made his WCA debut at Breaking Point distracting Mart Code from the stage costing him the match and the control of AITA against TJL. Championship History and Other Accomplishments ELW: *World Heavyweight Champion - 4x *Intercontinental Champion - 1x *Tag Team Champion - 1x, with AJ Reyes *2012 Royal Rumble Winner *2011 Match Of The Year: vs. Alex (The Great American Bash 2011) *Triple Crown Winner CAW Wrestling Illustrated: * CWI Hall of Famer (Class of 2019) Entrance Song: *Coming Home - Alter Bridge (2009-2010) *Word Up! - KoRn (2010-2012) *'Isolation - Alter Bridge (2012-present)' Category:CAW